Duo Ice-Titan
Duo Ice-Titan is a Stamina Type Beyblade that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fury. Anime It will appear in Beyblade: Metal Fury. Game It will probably be released in Wave 8 or 9. It is a Stamina type. Pieces Face Bolt: Ice-Titan The Face Bolt depicts Uranus, the titan of the sky. Energy Ring:Ice-Titan Ice-Titan looks like a Dark Purple version of Herculeo. Fusion Wheel: Duo Duo looks like a cross between Twisted and Scythe. Spin Track: 230 230 is the tallest Spin Track and was first released with Flame Byxis. It is excellent in Stamina combinations because Spin Tracks under the height of 125 do not affect it. When paired with a variation of S, it is a powerful Stamnia track. Performance Tip: Wide Defense WD is the widest defenseive Performance Tip and is one of the best Stamina tips despite its name. It allows a Beyblade to wobble off balance for longer and at a greater angle before falling down, giving it that crucial half a second to outlast your opponent. It outclasses D and SD but is outclassed by EWD and W2D. Gallery WD (2).jpg 230.jpg 98px-DuoIce-Titan230WDBox.jpg 101px-DuoUranus.PNG 110px-Duouranus02.jpg 142px-113354556_(1).jpg 142px-Bb121.jpg 142px-Duo.jpg 142px-Duo01.jpg 142px-DuoIce-Titan230WD.jpg 142px-DuoIce-Titan230WDContents.jpg 142px-Duouranus01.jpg 142px-Duo-uranus-small.jpg 142px-Duovsvariares01.jpg 142px-O0346029211578588980.png 142px-Uranus.png 142px-究極スライド3.JPG 142px-究極スライド4.JPG 142px-究極スライド5.JPG Trivia *It looks similar to Scythe Kronos. *Like Twisted Tempo, it may also not come with stickers. *Its height, Energy Ring, and Fusion Wheel make it resemble a Tornado Battler, especially Eagle. *Duo means "double" which references Duo's "layers". Double also means "two" which may explain why Duo Uranus is the second Beyblade to have the 230WD combo. *Duo Uranus has the same 230WD combo as Flame Byxis 230WD and Flash Sagittario 230WD. *This is the second Beyblade in which it's Wheel has the seemingly appearance of layers, with the first being Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF. *It is the fourth Metal Fury Beyblade to have a printed Face Bolt. The first was Mercury Anubius, while the second was Beat Lynx, and the third was Jade Jupiter. *In the anime, Duo Uranus' Face Bolt differs in that although retaining the same design, it is a sticker so the left side of it is coloured white with the right side having a white outline. The three dots on both sides are colored based on their corresponding color; white or atomic green. *The evil design of Duo Uranus' motif may be a homage to how in Greek mythology, Uranus imprisoned the sons whom he was bored of. *At first, Duo Uranus was originally thought to be owned by a Legend Blader, however, when the episode The Child of Nemesis aired, this was proven to be false because it was actually owned by a Nemesis Blader. *The imbalance created by the Duo Metal Wheel is a homage to how the actual planet Uranus has a different orbit and a lopsided orientation when compared to the other planets in the Solar System. *This is the first Metal Fury Stamina-Type Bey where it is not needed to flip the Metal Frame or PC Frame to change its mode. The second was Flash Sagittario. They also have the same 230WD combo. *It's the only Beyblade from the Ultimate DX Set that appears in the anime. *It will be called Duo Ice-Titan in the Hasbro version, and will be a Stamina-Type like the Takara-Tomy vesion. *It will be part of the Spark FX series when released by Hasbro. It will not contain an interchangeable Duo Fusion Wheel and it will be hollow. *It's owner, Hershel was named after William Hershel, who discovered the planet Uranus. Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Category:Season 3 Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Stamina Beys Category:Mode Change Category:4D System